Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - 17 Parts - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are seventeen parts of Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are, because Edward and Globox are both blue) *Harold as Murfy *Henry as Clark *Toad as Sam the Snake *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Rayman) *Rosie as Tily *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Pink Panther, and the Dogs (from Oliver and Company) as The Teensies *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Trevor, and the Monkeys (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as The Globox Children *Hector as Bzzit/Mozzy *Sir Handel as Hadrox *Duncan as The Magician *Belle as Betilla the Fairy *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician *Whiff as Joe *Duck as Otti Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Dreamer *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Paxton as Ninjaws *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard Lackey's voice suits Dennis) *Daisy as Razorwife *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *George as Jano *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry, Sidney, Willie the Giant (from Mickey and the Beanstalk and Fun and Fancy Free), Dr. Robotnik, Coconuts, Bokkun, and the Robots (from Sonic X) as The Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) *Bert as Moskito *The Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids *Smudger as Andre *Splatter and The Narrow Gauge Trucks as Black Lums *Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) *Max, Monty, Prince John, Sir Hiss (from Robin Hood), Scar (from The Lion King), Jenner (from The Secret of Nimh), Shere Khan, Kaa (from The Jungle Book), Amos Slade (from The Fox and the Hound), Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X), Sleet and Dingo (Sonic Underground), and Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux *Dodge as The Magician (Rayman Origins) Scenes: *The Story Begins Where We Must Escape! *Freeing Emily and Meeting Up with Toad *The Walk of Life and Capture Thomas *Getting the First Mask To Meet James and Meeting Henry *The Cave of Nightmares to Get The Elixir *I Want The Treasure And Saving Henry *Meeting Up With Edward and Finding Tillie *Freeing Tillie and Going Through The Temple *Surf Molten Lava and Getting The Second Mask for James *The Echoing Caves and I Want Thomas's Body? *Better Watch Your Step, and Chair Riding on the World's Top *Oh, My Gosh! It's An Eig! *I Can Fly to Get The Third Mask for James *Oh no! It's a graveyard with Henry as Frankstein! *We're Going Through The Gloomy Iron Mountain Island Mines to Get The Fourth Mask for James? *The Prison Ship to Free all of The Slaves to do the Final Battle and the End Credits *There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away and Some Minigames. Pictures for the Cast: Pictures for 17 Parts: Category:UbiSoftFan94